Alliance Military
The Alliance Military was the martial arm of the Rebel Alliance charged with the monumental task of defeating the Galactic Empire's vast military forces and defending the Alliance's operations to foment rebellion against Emperor Palpatine. The Chief of State was the head of the Alliance. Essentially an elected dictatorship, the Chief of State had virtually unlimited power over the Alliance. Elections were held every two years, though in practice this was only a formality as Mon Mothma had unanimous support amongst the Alliance members. According to the Corellian Treaty, the position of Chief of State "will be abolished when the Emperor is deposed, killed, or resigns his position of power." When this happened, it would fall to the duty of the Advisory Council to assume executive control of the Alliance and convene a Constitutional Convention to form a new Galactic Republic. Leaders The Commander-in-Chief, a title held by Chief of State Mon Mothma, her Chief of Staff, the Minister of War and the Supreme Allied Commanders formed the Alliance High Command, which formed the central nervous system of the Alliance Military. High Command oversaw both the centralized Alliance Special Forces and the semi-autonomous Sector Forces. The structure of the Alliance military was designed by Bail Organa, who used his experiences on the Old Republic Senate Military Oversight Committee to aid in setting up the Alliance High Command. The Alliance military was separated into two distinct branches: Alliance Forces and Sector Forces. High Command The High Command was the mind of the Alliance military. It was composed of the Chief of State, who was also Commander in Chief, the Minister of War, the Chief of Staff, and the various Supreme Allied Commanders. The High Command directed all Alliance military forces in a coordinated effort. For this reason, Alliance tactical doctrine dictated that the High Command and the Alliance Fleet were generally not to be in the same place at the same time, since the Alliance could withstand the loss of either the Fleet or the High Command but not both. The most important members of the High Command were the various Supreme Allied Commanders, who had direct command and control of each facet of the Alliance military. • Chief of State Mon Mothma • Minister of War Suevi Rahman • Chief of Staff Ley’ana Sabe • General Airen Cracken - Chief of Intelligence • General Crix Madine - Commander of Special Forces • Admiral Ackbar - Supreme Commander of the Fleet • Minister Ral’Rai Muvunc - Commander of Ordnance and Supply • General Walex Blissex - Commander of Support Services • General Marl Sattir - Commander of Starfighter Command • General Ristt - Commander of Sector Command Alliance Forces The Alliance Forces were the part of the Rebellion's military that was directly controlled by the Alliance and High Command. This included the Rebel Alliance Fleet and attached starfighter wings, as well as the small but powerful ground forces that composed SpecForces, fleet regiments and small ground units. Branches Supreme Allied Commanders The Supreme Allied Commanders were the chiefs of each branch of the Alliance military. Each Supreme Allied Commander and their staff was expected to run their departments smoothly and efficiently. Efficiency was most important, as time and funds were always in short supply for the Alliance. There were seven Supreme Allied Commanders, broken down as follows: Fleet Command This department was responsible for the most important aspect of the Alliance military—the Fleet. Fleet Command was headed by the admiral of the fleet itself. The admiral of the fleet, besides being the operation combat commander, also oversaw the training, organization, and deployment of the fleet, giving the Fleet Command supreme power over the Alliance fleet. Ordnance and Supply This department was responsible for providing adequate supplies for the military, such as foodstuffs, fuel, spare parts, weapons, etc. In practice, Ordnance and Supply maintained only the Fleet and starfighter units, leaving each Sector Command responsible for maintaining their own local ground forces. OaS worked very closely with the Minister of Supply in the civil government. Starfighter Command This department oversaw the control of all Alliance starfighter squadrons. In was responsible for training new pilots, assigning squadrons to the fleet, and loaning squadrons to Sector Commands for important missions. This command was considered one of the more difficult, as it regularly had to deal with multiple requests for squadrons while faced with limited available resources. Support Services Alliance Support Services oversaw the small number of transport and cargo craft maintained by the Alliance. Support Services also maintained all Alliance hospital ships and safe worlds. While not as glamorous as Fleet or Starfighter Command, it was nonetheless one of the most crucial. Intelligence Alliance Intelligence was responsible for keeping track of all Imperial units and maintaining undercover operatives. It was considered the most dangerous of all branches of the Alliance, including the fleet. Intel also maintained the Alliance’s small fleet of deep space surveillance vessels and probe droids. The operatives of Intel often had to compile information from hundreds of sources just to put together a reliable picture on the activities of the Empire. Special Forces Composed of the Alliance ground forces. Small in number, due to the fact that most armies were local forces under Sector Forces, the SpecForces were elite forces marked by excellence of training, brilliant leadership, and high morale. SpecForce units defended High Command, were attached to the Fleet, and aided Sector Forces across the Galaxy. Sector Command This branch was tasked with coordinating the various Sector Forces, assigning assets, and ensuring that each sector worked in line with Alliance policy. There were thousands of Sector Forces scattered across the galaxy, making this task extremely difficult. Volunteer Force As the Galactic Civil War escalated and with their seeming to be no end in sight, the Alliance began to employ unskilled workers to aid the running of various outposts, ships and headquarters. Though few would ever see conflict close, volunteers were utilised as nurses, caretakers, cooks and as well as tutors for the orphaned children of fallen Alliance members. Sector Force A Sector Force, or SecForce, was the largest military organizational unit used by the Alliance to Restore the Republic's military forces. Semi-autonomous from the rest of the Rebel Alliance, Sector Forces were charged with resisting the forces of the Galactic Empire in their home sectors. Unlike the similarly named Sector Armies of the Grand Army of the Republic and the Imperial Army, or the Sector Fleets of the Imperial Navy, the role and organization of a Sector Force varied widely. Some were powerful forces, with fully equipped planetary forces supported by a fleet of combat starships. Others had little more than a few thousand part-time guerillas planetside, with almost negligible space forces. Unlike the mobile forces of the Rebel Alliance Fleet, Alliance Special Forces, and Alliance Special Operations, Sector Forces conducted operations against the Galactic Empire's interests in a single sector. The local nature of their missions meant that their leaders were usually drawn from local resistance forces as well. Sector Forces maintained a precarious balance in their home sectors: the Empire could easily crush a Sector Force which was too weak, but a strong resistance could just attract additional Imperial attention to a sector. The Sector Forces of the Rebel Alliance were co-ordinated by and subordinate to Sector Command, or SecCom, one of the largest branches of Alliance High Command. While the Alliance Charter gave Chief of State Mon Mothma control over every department in Alliance High Command, Sector Command rarely interfered with a Sector Force's internal affairs. In general, they restricted their activities to operating the communications network which passed directives from Alliance High Command down to Sector Force leaders, who would then be allowed to decide how their activities could support those directives. For crucial operations, however, Sector Command would send a Command Group to act as liaisons with a Sector Force, or even take temporary control of the operations in the sector. If a Sector Force's leadership turned out to be corrupt, completely inept, or compromised by Imperial agents, Sector Command would have to deal with the problem. In some cases, they would take over the Sector Force and reorganize the command structure. More often, however, the Alliance would simply stop supporting the Sector Force with intelligence, supplies, weapons, or personnel. After the Sector Force collapsed, the Alliance would start a new one from scratch. This procedure was hard on the rank-and-file soldiers and resistance cells in the sector, but the Alliance could rarely justify the resources necessary for a power struggle against a theoretically allied military organization. The greater Alliance also supported Sector Forces with their own assets. New Sector Forces were loaned Special Forces units and Sector Command officers assigned to help train and lead troops until their own officer corps was developed. Starfighter wings and other forces could also be assigned to particular sectors: sometimes on short-term missions, and sometimes as long-term assignments. These forces would sometimes answer to both the Sector Force leadership and the Alliance High Command. Organisation The Alliance had thousands of Sector Forces. Each Sector Force usually began with existing organized resistance forces whose leadership agreed to be bound by treaty to the Rebel Alliance. Due to the variety of Sector Forces, no standard order of battle existed, and it was difficult to describe any of them as even "typical" in their organization. Rebel historian Arhul Hextrophon, however, once described the Atrivis Sector Force as a useful model. The Rebel Alliance in Atrivis sector began as the Atrivis Resistance Group, itself an alliance between the Fest Resistance Groupand the Mantooine Liberators. The two highest-ranking leaders of the Atrivis Sector Force, Travia Chan and Loom Carplin, were part of the leadership of those two forces. Alliance High Command also assigned two high-ranking officers to Atrivis sector. One, Wing Commander Varth, led a starfighter wing under the joint command of the Sector Force and Starfighter Command. Another, General Kryll, commanded the Outer Rim Communications Center, but this was strictly speaking an asset of Sector Command rather than the Atrivis Sector Force. The Alliance also assigned Special Forces officers to train resistance fighters, an advisory unit from Sector Command, and support personnel for the starfighter wing. Most of the Sector Force's combat assets were ground forces. The two largest planetary forces were on Fest and Mantooine, though the sector's other inhabited planets hosted many smaller ground units. These units battled the forces of the Empire and Imperial-allied planetary governments, primarily through guerrilla warfare and sabotage. Like many Sector Forces, however, Atrivis sector had negligible space combat assets beyond the starfighter wing. Atrivis Sector Force, like many Sector Forces, organized its other departments and commands much like a miniature version of the greater Alliance. The Sector Force as a whole maintained a small, but effective intelligence branch, which had a role similar toAlliance Intelligence's role in the Rebellion as a whole. Similarly, their Ordnance and Support branch, responsible for supplying, transporting, and providing other services for the sector's combat ground units, was analogous to the Alliance's Ordnance and Supply Command and Alliance Support Services. Sector Force Command • General Risst - Commander of Sector Command/Overseer of Sector Force • General Bob Hudsol - Bothan Space • General Pharl McQuarrie - Ralltir • General Halomar Carros – Kathol Sector • General Veertag - Golrath Special Operations Alliance Special Operations, or SpecOps, was the organization that the Rebel Alliance assigned its most capable recruits. It had two levels of operation: Mission Groups and Special Ops Teams. Both were categorized by personnel that were exceedingly skilled, talented, and prone to cockiness Special Operations Command • General Crix Madine - Commander of Special Forces/Overseer of Spec Ops • Major Bren Derlin - Command Division • Major Colm Dofine - Corellian Space • Major Trest Kretor – Core Sector • Major Taei Wynonyms - Outer Rim Sectors • Major Cet Willak - Corporate Sector Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations